Fang Leone 130W2D
Fang Leone 130W²'D' is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It's owned by Kyoya Tategami and is the evolved form of Rock Leone 145WB. It was released on 3/26/11 in Japan. Hasbro's Fang Leone 130W2D has a white printed Face Bolt and a Dark Lime-Green Clear Wheel. Face Bolt: Leone''' II The Face on this Beyblade depicts Leo Minor, one of the 88 constellations. It is also known as the lesser lion. Unlike the previous Leone Face Bolt, the words, "LEO" are removed and are replaced by Leo's paw with a white star on it, Leo also appears to be looking upwards and is roaring as well. This design is on a pearl white Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Leone II *'''Weight: 3.0 grams Leone II resembles the original Leone Energy Ring with "armor" surrounding it. However, there is a trapezium-like design with squares and a screw-like design on top of it and the Energy Ring appears to be slightly more sturdier and bulkier. It is considered a 4D ring, for it has metal fillings inside. However, despite the metal fillings, it still weights exactly the same as the previous Leone Energy Ring, thus its performance is exactly the same. It has the same half rectangle lines like Leone I but more bulky now. It is green in color. Mold Variations Hasbro's clear wheel will not include the metal fillings, and is more of a lime-green color. Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Fang *'Total Weight: '''39.2 Grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 20.5 grams The Fang Metal Frame has three mane-like protrusions. These mane-like protrusions act as defensive walls for Fang Leone. In between these three protrusions are 'holes' that are supposed to be for the Fang Core. Core *'Weight:' 18.7 grams The Fang Core has three protrusions. It looks like the Big Bang Core, however, the three protrusions are more sturdy and defensive than the Big Bang counterpart. Performance Fang Leone has two modes, 'Defense Mode' and 'Counter-Attack Mode'. Fang can switch between these two simply by flipping the Fang Metal Frame over. In 'Defense Mode', the Fang Metal Wheel's 'manes' are facing upwards, while in 'Counter-Attack Mode', the 'manes' are upside down. Since Fang has high recoil in both modes, it has little use in Defense combos, but it is of a little use in Attack combos due to the recoil. Mold Variations Hasbro's Fang Fusion Wheel does not have mode change, the pieces are together. '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1' Attack Combination: Fang Pegasis(III)/Pegasus(II)/BULL UW145/H145XF/WF/RF/R2F Spin Track: 130 130 is rare Spin Track of high height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are Shield 130 and Wing Attack 130. It is done in a pearl white color. It is good for Attack types like MF Fang Leone 130R2F, ''but overshowdowed by lower spin tracks. Performance Tip: Wave Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wave Wide Defense is an upgrade of Wide Defense that resembles it but has a flat surface and a spike at the center. Despite being an upgrade to Wide Defense, it has far worse Balance than Wide Defense making WD a better choice to use. However, due to the flat surface surrounding the side, when knocked by opponents, the beyblade can use the flat surface to counter-attack. After some time, the spike will wear out, thus making the tip a lot more aggressive. This tip is very good in Balance type combos for its Defense and Stamina, and also being able to launch counter attacks in the center of the stadium. But if this bey is off balance it will ride on its wave around the stadium just like WD but lose even more stamina by the second. Any devastating hits (which will happen in "Counter mode") will make this tip counter attack but there's a 1 out of 5 chance it will hit. It is pearl white in color. '''Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4' Other Versions *'Fang Leone W105R2F Burning Claw Ver:' A red limited edition version of Fang Leone that comes with W105R2F and a re-designed face bolt in gold whilst on a black background. *'WBBA Limited Edition Black and Blue Fang Leone:' Black and Blue FangWheel and Blue Leone II Ring. *A Black variant came with the Rev-Up launcher set with a Black Fang and Leone II along with a red variant of Cosmic Pegasus F:D. *'Fang Leone 130W²D Legend Set Ver.:' Gold Leone II face motif and clear wheel, gold Fang wheel, light gold 130 track and light gold W2D tip. Trivia *Fang Leone is one of the few 4D Beys to be almost completely untouched by Hasbro, next to Scythe Kronos T125EDS. The Hasbro version won't be able to change modes, and has a slightly different color Energy Ring. But besides that, this bey is basically the same as the Takara-Tomy Version. *The Fang Leone motif is on the XtremeTopSystem stadium Graffiti Den. This is strange since the stadium debuted before Metal Fury ever released in America. *Fang Leone is the first 4D Beyblade that doesn't have a 4D bottom. *Fang Leone is the first bey to have the combo 130W2D * Videos :Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for these videos thumb|left|350px|Test Battlethumb|left|350px|Demonstation and Test Run thumb|300px|left|Fang Leone W105R2F (Burning Claw) Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Beyblades